


Addictions

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Camerborne where they come to terms with their 'addiction' to each other and try to end things? Based on this article from the Telegraph: http://blogs.telegraph.co.uk/news/peteroborne/100120951/george-osborne-should-be-looking-after-the-purse-strings-not-the-politics/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictions

There are few people that have David Cameron at their beck and call. Steve and George are at the top of that list. Steve texts his cell phone summoning David to his office. David arrives and Steve makes no point to move. He is comfortably sitting cross-legged on a plush cushion, barefoot and looking rather Zen-like with his shaved head.

He motions to his desk, “I printed an article off from the Telegraph’s website. It’s near the corner of my desk.”

David finds the article, neatly stapled together. He reads it, and then reads it again. The second time he becomes so infuriated he crumples the print out and tosses it at Steve.

“So what? We have a close working relationship. You know that.”

“Dave, look at how things are going.”

“You just don’t like George.”

“Dave,” Steve looked up at him from his position on the floor, “My personal feelings have nothing to do with this. Oborne is right. He can’t safeguard the Nation’s finances whilst dishing out political counsel to you. George is either your Chancellor or another adviser. You can’t have it both ways.”

David storms out. Steve was loyal to him but it was different with George. David knew when they first met on the green benches in 2001 that they could change the party and the way politics are. George is loyal and dedicated and David knows that they were meant to do this together. He can’t see how he can move forward without George at his side.  
__

George is fuming; his own personal brand of quiet anger blows up in his hazel eyes.

“Steve only told you this because he wants to be rid of me. We’re together for fucks sake. We’re not addicted to each other.”

At first, David agrees with George. And then the article and Steve’s conversation replays in David’s mind and he slowly begins to agree with both. George can not play both roles as his Chancellor, sorting out national finances at a time of the gravest imaginable economic crisis and as his energetic and brilliant chief strategist.

“Maybe a small break isn’t a bad thing.” David suggests. “For the national interest?”

George angrily covers Gibson’s birdcage and pushes past David. “I’ll be staying over at my flat tonight. You’ll have to sort dinner out alone.”  
__

The morning strategy meeting started and there was no sign of George. Odd looks were given around the table and David felt lost. The meeting is missing George’s very vocal opinions. He tries to ring George’s work and personal mobiles and receives no answer.

David thinks George will definitely show up for the 4pm meeting. He is proven wrong again. When asked about George’s absence, David plays it down, making it about the national finances.

David tries to reason that George is still dealing with the Autumn Statement backlash and probably wants to be alone. A small sliver of panic begins to takeover and David thinks he may have fucked it all up. 

Day Two without George is easier than Day One, but still painful. Nick takes David aside to quiz him about the erstwhile Chancellor. David breaks during Nick’s questions. Two days without his best friend, lover, and confidant is two days too many. David can’t deal with the George shaped hole in his life.  
__

He finds himself waiting in George’s Downing Street office, waiting to pounce his Chancellor. It takes only minutes after George walks over the threshold glaring at David that David wraps his arms around George and kisses him.

David tastes his lips and kisses George slowly. He wants to say all the silly things he is thinking. His judgment is not clouded. He needs this man. His hands touch George softly and David wishes he could check for cracks, for damages caused by Peter Oborne’s and Steve’s spiteful words. David lets George decide if and when they end this.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” George mouths against David’s neck, allowing his body to be pulled down to the floor with David’s.

Kissing switches to biting, and David is overwhelmed with impatience. They fumble with belt buckles and trouser zips, only partially undressing each other. David pulls the lube packet from his suit jacket’s pocket, ripping it open with his teeth. The cool liquid dribbles onto his cock and David rubs it along the length. He does a half-arsed job of slicking George up before pushing inside of him. His muscles clench around David’s erection, words hissed into the silence between their bodies.

It can’t last long, not with the tension from before, not with David pounding him into the floor with hard, long strokes. One hand braces against George’s shoulder, nails dig in, crescent shapes marking the pale skin as David’s. His other hand grabs George’s prick, squeezing and jerking in time with David’s thrusts.

Yes, it is an addiction. Two days. Two long days, and David times his movements so they come together. David exhales, movements slowing to a stop and spills inside him. He moans as George’s sticky warmth covers his hand.

They collapse; naked legs tangled together and dress shirts damp with sweat, sticking to their chests.

“You really don’t know what you want. Is that why you listen to Hilton?” George whispers.

“Of course I do. I always know what I want.” Instead of arguing David kisses him again and twines their fingers together. George’s eyes look past David and up at the white ceiling. David feels the rise and fall of George's chest as he breathes. Steve, political bloggers, newspapers, no one, is going to come between them again. He needs George. “I want you. I want everything.”


End file.
